Kisses and Cuddles
by FallerFan
Summary: Just a Pinecest one-shot series.
1. Thank you

Dipper was in the Mabel's room he was helping Mabel with her homework."Great! Now divide the 5 and 10a."Dipper instructed."Okay."Mabel replied as she divided the two numbers."Good,Try the next problem on your own. I'll be right."He said as he got up. "Okay bro-bro."she said as started on the next problem. When Dipper return he was holding two soda in hand and see Mabel I had finish the problem .He set the sodas on her desk and checked over her work."Perfect." he said with a wide grin on his face. Mabel hugged him as she blushed but kept hugging him and he hugged back as well blushed and he let go of her and he grabbed one of the sodas and hand it to Mabel. "Thanks Bro-Bro"She said with a cute smile. "Welcome."he replied then he sipped his soda. Mabel took sip from her soda. I just love Dipper so much I mean he just spend 3 hours of his time help me with my home work. Now that is awesome and so cute when smiles and blushes I have to find a way to truly thank him for what he had should I kiss ..no but...maybe I should okay I'll kiss him but only on the cheek. As though she blushed redder and Dipper notices this and he stopped sipping his soda. "Mabel...are you okay?"he asked as he stared her confused. Mabel stop sipping her soda and look at Dipper in the eyes and then kissed him on the cheek. Dipper blushed and put his hand on his cheek."Mabel..."He said in confusion. She stared at nervously and then just began to swirl strand of her hair with finger."Will ..um y-you ..see I...um..l-ove you more than...I should"she replied. Dipper blushed and though. She...love me like a boyfriend I mean she is wonder and kind and then kissed Mabel on the lips and blush blushed even red. "I love you too."he said with a smile. Mabel smiled and give a kiss on the lips back but this time they did not break away. Mabel sat on Dipper's lap and they wrapped their arms around each other and kept kissing until they both needed to breath as they took long breaths they stared at each other and smiled. "Um...Dipper can I sleep in your bed tonight"Mabel asked as she blushed."Okay."Dipper replied happily and he picked her up and as he picked her up he notices that it was 7:00. He still carried her to his room and sat her on the bed and she sat there surprised that he could carried her like that. She laid down in his bed and he laid next to her then they started to cuddle for for a while until they fell asleep.


	2. I'm Sorry

Dipper had just finished another mystery hunt alone he was looking for a rare flower but could not find it. He walked upstairs to the attic which he shared with his sister,Mabel. He open the door,forgetting to knock, he saw his sister taking off her sweater, He blushed when he saw her bra and slowly back out of the room. As he was doing so he tripped onto the floor and this caused Mabel to turn around to find her brother on the floor. She blushed when she saw him and quickly put back on her sweater and Dipper got up and ran out the room. Closing the door behind him and slid down on to the floor.

He sat there thinking about how embarrassing that was and then new kind of thought entered his mind begin to think how cute Mabel's bra. He tried to shake away these thoughts about Mabel but they would not go away. He then heard Mabel's voice from the other side of the door."Dipper,Come in here we need to talk."she said nervously. Dipper stood up and walks into the room and sees the whole time he had been thinking she changed her clothes.

She was sitting on her bed and she patted the spot next to her for him to sit down. He sits down next to her and Mabel looks away from him blushing. "Mabel, I'm sorry I forgot to knock."He said while blushing red as a tomato. Mabel look in his eyes and she looked even more nervous."It's okay..but .."She paused and this confused Dipper."But what.." He asked looking her directly in her eyes."Did like you like what you had seen?"she asked. Dipper by this point blushing so red that you think that he would have a nose bleed by now.

Their was a long silence until finally Dipper spoke up."Y-yea,I liked the way your breasts looked in your bra."He said while covering his face. Mabel was blushing as much as he was ,this was always uneasy about her body but did not let get to her until now,having her brother see her like that was kind of weird but also loved the way Dipper looked in his boxer,he didn't have six pack but he was still hot to her."Thanks."She said while removing Dipper's hands from his face.

Mabel smiled at him and kissed his cheek."Uh..Mabel can I tell you something?"Dipper asked look directly in her eyes again."Sure,what?"she replied as she looked into his eyes."I love you,Mabel"He said while he looked at her lovingly."I love you too,Bro-bro" She said as look at him lovingly.


	3. Beautiful Drawings

Dipper was sitting under a tree,drawing in his sketchbook as Mabel sneaked up behind him."Hey Bro-Bro!"She shouted as he jumped a bit and she comes around from other side of the was wearing a black sweater with a lighting bolt on it and a blue skirt. "Hey Mabel.."He said as he try to calm himself down."What are you doing on this fine morning?"she asked in her usual happy as he shoved his sketchbook into his vest pocket."Oh nothing.."He said with a nervous walks up closer to him."You draw? Let me see!"She asked with excitement.

He doesn't answers as runs off into the wood and Mabel follows after running until Dipper trips on a rock and falls on to the ground. Mabel sits on top so he could not get away."MABEL! GET OFF OF ME!"He screamed with he face turned red. Mabel ignores him and reaches into his vest pocket and pulls out the sketchbook opens it to find all of the drawings are of her and this caused caused her to blush and Dipper to blush even more. The drawings had in her sweaters and different poses,few had her in beautiful dresses and other had her just smiling at whoever looked at it.

Mabel set the sketchbook down and looked at Dipper for a tilts his head over,looking away from was silence as she looked him deep in what seem like forever to them Mabel finally spoke."So...what with the drawings?" She asked trying not to look embarrassed ."Well...your my muse Mabel"He replied while he looked embarrassed."Your muse?"She tilts her head in confusion."Yea...you see I wanted to tired to draw...first time I tired to drawing a tree which failed completely and after more fails I saw you run by me...so I decided to draw you."He explained."Do you really think I am that pretty"She asked nervously.

"No...your beautiful"He said with a bright smile,Mabel helps up him and hugs him tightly as she start cry a little."Thanks Bro-bro."she replied with a smile."Welcome."He said as she let go of him. "So do think you could draw me right now?"she asked in a nervously yet nods and pulls out pencil and picks up the sketchbook off the ground,he finds a large rock and sits on it. Mabel who was still standing,has not idea how to pose, so she just looks up at the sky."So is this okay?"She asked while looking up at the sky. Dipper nods as he start to draw her and after about 30 minutes was he finished.

"Are you done now?"she asked with build up excitement. "Yes."He said while showing her the drawing and in the picture is of Mabel looking up at he sky with her hair flowing in the wind. She smiles brightly and hugs him tightly."It's wonderful! Thank you!"She kisses his cheek softly and Dipper smiles brightly."Welcome."He replied as she leaned in and kissed his lips. He blushed but he kissed back to her keep kissing until they needed to breath,Mabel took quick pants as Dipper took deep heavy and Mabel looked at each other and smiled."So Dipper...does this mean?"Dipper cuts her off."Yes Mabel...we are now...have more then sibling love for one another..."She smiled brightly as he kissed her cheek."Let keep this secret...okay."she said as she felt his lips on her cheek."Of course."He replied as he reached out for her grabs his hand and they walked back to the shack.


	4. What would it be like?

Mabel rushes upstairs to her room, ignoring her parents as she entered the house, went up directly to her room. Dipper notices this as he enter the house behind her, he look over to his parents who was puzzled as he was. Dipper knew what he had to do,he goes upstairs to Mabel's room,he knocks on the door."Mabel,are you okay?"Mabel was in sweater town."Yes.." She answers through her sobbing,Dipper sighed and walked into the was sitting on her bed with her sweater over her face.

Dipper goes over to the bed,hugs her and wipes her tears."Tell me what happened.''Mabel pulls away from him and bites her lip,she looks away from a bit,she takes a deep breath."It's him isn't?"Dipper figured it nods and wipes her tears,he pulls her into a hug continued to cry on his 5 minutes,she pulls away and looks into his seems to be understanding,Dipper have been rejected countless time by many girls.

Mabel smiles a bit."I love you bro bro.." Dipper smiles back."I love you too,Mabel." They look at each other for a bit,letting what happen sink in. "You know what's weird?" Dipper asked. "No..what?" Mabel replied. "If I wasn't your brother...I would be the one to marry you."He say smiling but he looked away from blushed a bit and kissed his cheek."Tell me then how would be the wedding?"She giggles a bit. "Well it would be grand and the ring would cost about 50,000 dollars.,you would be wearing a pink dress instead of white one because why follow the social norm?" He chuckles. "Yea! Continue." Mabel smile grew a bit and Dipper notices this and decides to keep going.

"And it would be a galaxy theme,everything will have something to do with the galaxy and when we finally kiss, I would do it with passion."He smiles proudly."How much passion?" Mabel asked with a wide grin on her face."This much." He kisses her lips deeply, She blushes but she kisses him back,Dipper realizes what he's doing but ends up in enjoying it and a while they pull away each other and smile a bit.

"That was awesome!" Mabel full happiness has returned,Dipper smiles at seeing this. "Hey Mabel...would you...like to um be my secret girlfriend?" Mabel kisses his cheek softly and whispers into his ear."Yes."Dipper kisses her lips again and hugs her tightly and whispers into her ear."I promise one day to marry you." Mabel smiles and kisses his lips deeply.


	5. Thanks for being here with me

Mabel was making something for his anniversary with Dipper,they have been together for 5 years now,she was making a scrapbook for all the time they spent together as couple.

It was about 5:30 and Dipper didn't come home from his university classes until 6:00,she trying to finish it,she added stickers,all the pictures and selfies of them together and all the sweet love letters they written to one another over the years.

She had made his favorite dinner and dessert,she really wanted to make this special for the both of finished up as Dipper walked through the door and she hidden the scrapbook behind a pillow and she went over to kiss his cheek.

Dipper smiled as she did and hugged her tightly."I missed you."He hugged her tighter than usual,Dipper had a bad day at the university and Mabel knew this."What happened Dipper?" She asked with major concern."The professor didn't like my report on magic and how it relates to science." He signed.

"Aww don't worry about that."She took his bag and set it down on the couch and lead him to the kitchen and Dipper smiled at the site of seeing his favorite meal before him."The present I have for you isn't here yet."He sat down at the table and Mabel sat across from him."Don't worry about that,you can make up later."She giggles a bit and Dipper blushed as he started to eat.

They finish the fantastic meal made by Mabel and she led Dipper over to the couch and grabs the scrapbook and she opens it."Remember when you confessed to me with your dorky teen self."She giggles and Dipper chuckled lightly.

"How could I forget,you could get your head around on what was talking about until I shouted it with some rage and embarrassment."He chuckles a bit more and Mabel smiles as she turned a the page and picture of them soaking wet with fancy clothes on.

"Remember the time they won't allow in that restaurant for being brother and sister."Dipper pointed out."Ugh yeah I couldn't stop crying but you took be the pizza shop instead and you attempted to do the lady and the tramp thing until I started to laugh."

Dipper flipped the page and this page was filled with pointless selfies of them kissing,they giggled and blushed a bit."Remember when we first kissed."Mabel smiled a bright at him."Yeah you just had that horrible day at school...you refused to come out of sweatertown until I offered."He kissed her cheek.

Mabel flipped the page and it was picture of them lying in the old twin beds pushed together in the shack."The time we came back to Gravity falls." She started to cry tears of joy,Dipper nodded."We almost got caught kissing and cuddling so many times that summer."

They flipped the page together and it's a picture them in cap and gown."Oh yeah on the night of graduation we ..."She giggles a bit."You was amazing,Dipper."Mabel flipped the page and it's a picture of the in front of a tall building."When we moved in here." Dipper smiles at Mabel and Mabel smiled back."We finally made enough from our jobs to move out of our parent's place. A chance to be together like this."Mabel leans on his shoulder.

Mabel closes the scrapbook and takes to Dipper to their bedroom. "Dipper?" She looks him in his eyes."Yes,Mabel?" He looked into hers."I love you and thank you." Dipper smiled but he was confused."I love you too but why are you thanking me?" Mabel blushed a bit."For being here with me ."Dipper smiled brightly."No thank you. You make me happy,Mabel...You are amazing." Mabel kissed his lips and they fall on to the bed, to do god knows what.


End file.
